


feels like there was something (from the moment that we touched)

by yoojy96



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, jeongmo - Freeform, seungyeon is here, they're cute pls write fics for them, this is kinda bad but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoojy96/pseuds/yoojy96
Summary: jeongyeon leaves allergy pills for the sneezing girl at the dog shelter





	feels like there was something (from the moment that we touched)

**Author's Note:**

> jeongmo soulmates <3

jeongyeon groans loudly as a loud ringtone echoes through her room. her hand lazily reaches for the phone to answer it when it suddenly stops. jeongyeon sighs happily and buries her face in her pillow to continue her nap. she's halfway to falling asleep again when she hears the door to her apartment start to rattle. the pink haired girl rises in alarm and takes the baseball bat near her bed. 

"fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck," jeongyeon whispers as she sneaks out her room and moves quietly towards the door. the rattling stops so does jeongyeon's breathing. the door swings open and jeongyeon closes her eyes as she winds up her swing. a loud scream pierces through the room and jeongyeon opens her eyes to see her older sister with a purse covering her face. 

"YOO JEONGYEON! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" 

"i thought someone was breaking in..." jeongyeon trails off as she sees her sister glaring at her. seungyeon smacks her with her purse and jeongyeon whines, 

"unnie, i didn't know you were coming over," 

"you would've known if you read my texts or answered my calls." seungyeon retorts as she marches into the kitchen to rummage through the pantry. 

"hey, i'm broke! stop stealing food from me!" seungyeon proceeds to open a bag of chips as she jumps and sits on the counter. jeongyeon sighs in defeat, 

"what're you even doing here, unnie?" 

"you promised to visit my dog shelter, remember?" jeongyeon groans as her sister looks at her with glaring eyes. 

"fiiiiine, i'll go get changed." jeongyeon trudges to her room and she can already see her sister's annoying smirk. 

jeongyeon arrives at the dog shelter after seungyeon and her sister tells her to put her stuff away at the cubbies. 

("what is this, first grade? why do we have cubbies?" the eldest rolls her eyes, 

"it's so the dogs don't chew your stuff, dumbass." jeongyeon huffs, 

“that’s stupid.”) 

jeongyeon is about to head out to the play area when she sees a girl crouching to feed a puppy. she looks at the girl with the yellow dress and short black hair. the girl turns around and jeongyeon blushes when she gets caught staring. she hurriedly goes outside and sits on an empty bench. jeongyeon puts on her music and lazily pets a golden retriever that came up to her. 

after a while, she goes to get up and look for her sister when suddenly she hears a weird noise. jeongyeon looks around before finding what the weird noise was. apparently, it was a sneeze. and it was coming from the girl she saw earlier. jeongyeon stares, again. 

the girl is happily playing with a group of puppies as she occasionally stops to sneeze. jeongyeon wonders if she's sick. she heads over to her sister, 

"hey, unnie, is it safe to play with dogs if you're sick?" seungyeon looks up at her, "that girl keeps sneezing," jeongyeon explains as she nods her head at the direction of the girl. seungyeon laughs as she knows exactly who her sister was talking about, 

"momo just has an allergy, but she loves dogs so much that she just ignores it and keeps playing," seungyeon smiles, "she always stays for a long time so i gave her a personal cubby with her name on it and everything." jeongyeon hums in response and walks back to the bench. she lets her eyes follow the girl as she runs around with a huge smile that makes her eyes squint. she suddenly trips over a toy and jeongyeon is ready to help her when a loud giggle escapes the girl. numerous puppies had piled onto the laughing girl and jeongyeon lets out a small chuckle. 

"this girl..." jeongyeon sighs and gets up from her spot. she walks to the cubby area and looks around. she sees the name, momo, in capital letters and a drawing of a puppy carved onto one of the cubbies. jeongyeon traces the outline of the puppy before walking outside the shelter. she gets inside her car and drives to her destination. jeongyeon enters the drug store and heads straight for the counter, 

"you got any pills for dog allergies?" 

momo lets out a sneeze as she gets up from her place on the ground. she waves at seungyeon before walking inside to get her stuff. 

"what is this?" she quietly questions to nobody as she picks up a small box with a light green sticky note on it. there's a drawing of a dog (it looks more like a disfigured rat) and some scribbling on it. 

"take your pills if you're allergic to the dogs, pabo." momo reads. momo frowns as she shakes the box. why the heck would she trust a box that called her a dummy? she opens the box and finds that there is nothing weird inside. momo walks over to seungyeon and holds the box in front of her, 

"look what someone put in my cubby, unnie! what kind of person gives someone allergy pills and then calls them a pabo?!" seungyeon takes the box from her and looks at the familiar hand writing. 

"aish, yoo jeongyeon." she says under her breath. 

"eh? what'd you say? i wasn't listening." 

"nothing, mo," seungyeon smiles as she hands the box back, "at least you don't have to buy pills now, right?" momo sighs and nods before smiling, 

"bye, unnie! i'll stop by tomorrow!" seungyeon waves at her. she watches momo walk away before going back to her work, 

"little jeongie has a crush now, huh," seungyeon laughs to herself, "that tsundere." 

for every monday of the past month, momo sees a new box of allergy pills and a drawing of a puppy saying a phrase like, 

"don't forget your pills, dummy!" 

every time she shows seungyeon, she would just smile and shrug. momo smiles as she picks up the new box and laughs at the note. 

"get your own pills! i'm becoming broke." momo laughs again at the poorly drawn bulldog with a mad face. she slips the paper in her pocket as she goes outside. momo heads over to seungyeon and sees that she's talking with the pink haired girl. 

(“there’s this cute girl with pink hair at the shelter,” momo says to her roommate and best friend. 

“what’s her name?” 

“i don’t know, she looks like a puppy though.” 

mina lets out a sigh and just shakes her head.) 

"come on, just buy me dinner one time, you know i'm broke, unnie!" momo hears the girl say. 

"well you wouldn't be broke if you," seungyeon pauses as she sees momo, "ah, momo! come here!" momo heads over and she notices the pink haired girl freeze. 

"this is my little sister, jeongyeon, and this is momo," seungyeon introduces them and momo looks at the girl. the girl just nods at her with a polite smile and extends a hand. momo shakes her hand and a light red hue tints her face. 

"nice meeting you, momo, but i gotta get going. my dinner isn't gonna cook itself." jeongyeon says as she walks away. momo stares at the back of her head and the warmth of the girl’s hand lingers on hers. seungyeon watches the whole interaction and looks at a still staring momo. her lips curl into a smirk. 

over the past two months, jeongyeon and momo grow closer and more comfortable around each other. which was all thanks to momo who had first approached the older girl. 

("hi jeongyeon, wanna play catch with us?" momo approaches the sitting girl while a small dog tails behind her. jeongyeon looks up at her and closes her book. 

"yeah, sure." the pink haired girl simply says with a small smile on her face. momo smiles back and takes her hand. jeongyeon looks at their connected hands and lets herself get pulled by momo.) 

"wanna go for a walk, jeong?" momo already has an excited dog dragging her towards the door as jeongyeon looks up from her phone. she lets out a laugh at a struggling momo, 

"of course, but i'll hold the leash, since the dog's probably gonna end up walking you instead." momo lets out a huff at the teasing girl. 

"you calling me weak, jeongie?" momo playfully questions as she walks besides jeongyeon. 

"no, but you are dumb for picking the biggest dog to walk." jeongyeon says as she also struggles with the leash. momo snorts when jeongyeon stumbled as she tried to keep up with the dog's pace. she skips to them and takes hold of the leash so both her and jeongyeon are holding it. both their hearts speed up at the simple contact and they hold the leash together to keep the dog's pace slow. 

"you know...you're starting to sound like the guy that keeps leaving allergy pills for me," jeongyeon just lets out a small laugh. 

"what would you do if you found the person that's giving you the pills?" momo hums in thought as she links their arms together. 

"i don't know...maybe buy them dinner until we’re even, I guess," jeongyeon smiles as she leads them to a big field. 

"that's a lot of dinners to buy, mo." momo lets out a noise as she throws a tennis ball. the dog dashes through the field and goes after the ball. 

"guess i'll be taking them out a lot then." 

momo feels cold air surround her as she walks through the doors of a drug store. the young clerk welcomes her and momo nods her head in greeting. she had woken up late and is now looking for a quick breakfast she can eat on her way to the dance studio. momo walks up and down the aisle looking for something interesting when she hears the clerk talking, 

"ah, here for the allergy pills, unnie?" a familiar voice responds, 

"not yet, chaeng," she hears a snort, "i'm just stopping by to get some stuff." 

"hm okay," a mischievous giggle and then, "haven't confessed to the girl yet, jeongyeon-unnie?" momo's eyes widen and her heart races like she had just ran a marathon. 

"shut it, chaeng, not like you could tell tzu that you've been in love with her for as long as i can remember." 

"at least i don't leave boxes of allergy pills to the girl i like." momo lets out a small gasp and hopes that nobody heard. it's silent for about five minutes before momo hears things being scanned. momo breathes out a small sigh of relief and quietly sneaks over to the cold drinks section. she takes out a small carton of chocolate milk and waits before she hears the clerk say a goodbye to jeongyeon. 

"hi, ma'am! ready to checkout?" momo nods to the clerk while calming her racing heart. 

as she sits in her car, she thinks about all the notes and poorly drawn dogs. she thinks about all the times that jeongyeon would playfully call her dumb whenever she would trip and fall before picking her up gently. the times that jeongyeon would attempt to draw momo playing with a dog before giving up and scribbling it out. momo smiles as thoughts of her pink haired crush flashed through her head. 

jeongyeon draws a chihuahua on a sticky note and places it on the new box of allergy pills. she laughs quietly at her unrecognizable drawing and sneaks over to momo's cubby. jeongyeon carefully places the box inside. 

"hey stranger," jeongyeon's eyes widen and she quickly turns around to see momo standing there with a shy smile on her face. momo takes slow careful steps over to jeongyeon and stops right in front of her. jeongyeon's stomach flutters with butterflies and momo feels her palms become sweaty. 

"hi momoring," jeongyeon softly says with an even softer smile. momo's heart races even faster as she steps closer to the girl. she looks up at jeongyeon, 

"guess i'll be buying you dinner for a long time," jeongyeon smiles as she looks down at momo's face. her eyes lock onto momo's for a second before it trails down to trace the shape of her nose. momo runs her tongue over her bottom lip and she sees jeongyeon's eyes drift further down. 

"yeah..." jeongyeon whispers as they lock eyes again. momo gulps down her nervousness and pulls jeongyeon down by the collar of her hoodie. her grip on the fabric tightens as momo presses her lips onto jeongyeon’s. both hearts threaten to break out their ribcage as lips begin to move slowly against each other's. momo can taste the pink lemonade chapstick that jeongyeon uses as she runs her tongue over a soft bottom lip. arms wrap around jeongyeon’s neck and she puts her hands on momo’s hip. momo runs her hand through the soft pink hair and the hands on her hip tightens. their lips linger before fully pulling away as small grins make their way on both girls’ faces. their soft pants can be heard in the empty cubby room. jeongyeon plants a soft kiss on the shorter girl’s forehead and momo lets out a quiet giggle, 

"took you long enough, dummy.” 

**Author's Note:**

> jeongsamos on twitter if u wanna follow <3


End file.
